


Have you called me this whole time?

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Keith keeps hearing him call his name over and over. Will he ever wake up to see who calls him?
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Kudos: 36





	Have you called me this whole time?

**Author's Note:**

> To dear agi who requested koliveith. Enjoy and hope you like it

_ He ran and ran, trying to catch up to the target they were after. He could make it, whatever it takes. This mission needed to succeed for the sake of everyone's lives and worlds. He held his blade in his grasp, forming into its bigger blade form. Keith reached out as he tried to close the difference. He's almost there.  _

_ "Keith!!!" _

_ He wasn't sure what happened, but all he knew was how concerned Kolivan was when he heard him call out his name. That was all he could remember before darkness enveloped him and he fell to the cold dark ground.  _

_ \-- _

Keith wakes up in perpetual darkness and a single source of light shines above him. He couldn't see anywhere else and he wanted to find his way out, but his legs felt heavy. In the distance, a light turns on and he can see a smaller version of himself. 

"Keith!"

Keith isn't sure whose voice was calling out to him, but he continues to watch the smaller kid. This kid version of himself is crying in front of his dad's grave. It changes drastically to when he's in school, older and alone. It's not much different and he feels isolated until he meets Shiro. Shiro has taught him everything he needs until one day Shiro is gone too. 

"Keith!"

That voice again… Keith isn't sure who it is. They don't stop calling. He continues to watch his life unfold before him in flashes. He has met the troublesome trio, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk when they all rescued Shiro. They went to space in a robotic blue lion and met Coran and Allura. Fighting aliens and meeting allies along the way to defeat Zarkon. 

"Keith!"

Keith sees the blades and something feels so familiar about them, especially Kolivan. Kolivan was cold, but he certainly knew how to be a leader and teacher, completely different from Shiro. At the time, Keith was desperate to learn so much about being a blade and a Galra. He felt a sense of purpose and Kolivan was always there for him. Every mission had it's dangers and Keith learned how to prioritize everything. Kolivan never gives up on him. He isn't sure why, but each time they succeed, Keith begins to understand a little bit about the older galra leader. 

"Keith!"

And Keith thinks it's time to wake up. Light envelopes around him and it feels warm and comforting. The scenery changes and Keith opens his eyes to see two worried and relieved faces before him. Krolia breathes a sigh of relief and there's Kolivan as well, giving his fond smile. 

"You idiot, you're finally awake!" Krolia exclaims as she roughly ruffles his hair. 

"I'm sorry." Keith apologizes with a smile as he lets his mom hold him for a second until she let's go. He notices his arms are bandaged up and he can see a bandage on the edge of his face a bit. He wonders how long he's been knocked out for. 

"I got to inform everyone else. They're worried about you when the enemy got a hit on you." Krolia leaves the room. 

It's just the two of them now. It's quiet. Keith looks to Kolivan, who sighs. Kolivan reaches out with his hand, grasping Keith's hand. Keith can see his tough face falter a little, his emotion showing full of concern. It's a rarity for Keith to see. "You know how important you are to me…so don't ever leave me…"

It's quite sudden, but Keith takes his words in consideration and he smiles warmly and nods his head. "Sorry… Koli…

"Have you been calling me this whole time?" Keith suddenly asks. 

Kolivan hums, pondering on that question. He tilts his head a bit. "I have not."

"I have been hearing you call my name over and over. It's what brought me back. Thank you." Keith takes Kolivan's hand and gently kisses his knuckles. The gesture has Kolivan purring in satisfaction. 

"Then, I shall say your name as many times as you want me to."

"I'd like that." Keith smiles and Kolivan touches his forehead with his. They stay like that, their hands never letting go of each others. 


End file.
